Catching Casanova
by Rogue Sprite
Summary: Somewhere, maybe Japan or Europe, this story tells of how one awfully promiscuous man finds himself mismatched, outmatched, and helplessly in love with the woman who dreams of getting her first kiss at the altar. Oh how his sins burn him. AU. Bit OOC. KxK


I should be doing my lab report. But here I am again, pursuing a new story… I have no idea when I'll write about the other stories I've begun, but I hope you enjoy this as much as any update. I hope.

Loosely based on Casanova starring Heath Ledger. Very loosely. Don't even know why I'm writing this, it's been eons since I last saw it.

I'm going to severely mess with European and Japanese culture (i.e. hierarchy, history… possibly architecture combining shoji's and terraces). I simply have nothing else better to do, so please accept this apology if you know anything about both. I will really make huge mistakes here, almost on purpose.

* * *

**The Prude and the Pervert  
**

Himura Kenshin alighted upon the terrace that overlooked the beautiful riverside. His walks on the roofs were becoming more and more dangerous now that the turn of the moon had taken for the brighter, and his intentions now more exposed to potentially jealous husbands and lovers. Still what is conquest without the risk? What is excitement without the danger?

What is love without those secret pleasures that he is so apt in giving?

Tonight's dish: The _shishaku_'s daughter. Quite lovely in her summer kimono, she enjoys playing the shamisen, tending to her garden, and trying out and discovering various new leaves for tea. It was with her newly discovered tea the night before last that Kenshin discovered her.

The _shishaku_ was hosting the 1st of the summer festivals in their region, as a way to show off his daughter to the court.

She led the servants in serving the guests tea, so that she could engage the nobles and ladies. She was a little off rhythm but knew when to speak. She was of age, wrapped in a simple white kimono embroidered with far-flying cranes. Her eyes were large with the sights and sounds of the party, and her lips were partially open at the many men who stared at her, who were quite excited at the prospect of a new lady.

Many engaged her that night, but very little caught her distracted attention. She was young and flighty.

And quite his for the taking.

She was simply ecstatic at his beautiful praise for her tea, that it wasn't long until he seduced her and elicited a promise that she would keep her window unlocked that night. He slid open the shoji door and showed himself in, his eyes sharpening at how she slept like the dead.

"My lovely Yumiko. This is going to be interesting. I thought you said you'd wait for me tonight…"

Kenshin proceeded to take part in her dreams. Only slightly surprised that the girl was no longer an innocent, he enjoyed her half-awake consciousness and left quickly at dawn, leaving the girl sprawled on her bed, beautifully naked and deliciously spent. He glanced one last time at the exposed snoring beauty and jumped off the railings onto the streets below.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya descended her carriage and onto the foreign yet familiar street. Very often during the journey, she asked herself the 'what-ifs' of her life, causing her head to ache at the many questions she threw at herself. Now she was paying for it, walking on the stone covered street in wooden getas, having each jarring step define the meaning of pain anew in her already abused skull. With no one but her two maids in waiting and some footmen to serve as her procession, she led the way into the palace to meet her favorite adoptive uncle.

Lord Hiko Seijirou, daimyo of the eastern city, second only to the emperor himself—or at least something like that—was one who ruled with very little apparent grace. He took to pacing when he was worried, which in of itself was quite a mystery to the servants. They had never seen him pace before, not even during battle. They do not understand the daimyo's peculiarities. Only this time, he seemed, quite possibly, maybe, truly, verily worried.

Unbeknownst to all, he was near his breaking point. All because of a little birdie telling him that the first shishaku's daughter was…_conquered_ that morning, as one would put it. No one else knew truth of it of course, not even the shishaku himself. But the daimyo knew. The daimyo always knows.

The door to his room suddenly reverberated with a knock, stealing him out of his worrisome thoughts. He took his place again on his cushioned chair and grumbled permission to whomever was waiting outside. A servant came in. And when all was said and done, his worries were replaced with softer thoughts, mostly about the girl who now stood in the middle of his throne room, hands together and head down in submission, completely focused on the marble floor.

"Leave us."

The door closed in an eerie-sounding way, leaving the hairs on the back of her nape standing. She risked a glance at the man whom she had not seen in years, through her bangs, but failed to see most of his face, since even sitting down he was still quite tall.

"Well this is quite the sudden visit. But I wonder, do you not remember me, little one?"

At this her eyes flashed irritation, she shifted on her feet, a bad habit that was never quite eradicated, and lifted her face to look openly at him who dared to address her in that way. What met her steely glare however, was one of soft endearment. At this, all thoughts of mercilessly mouthing off the second most powerful man in Japan were immediately replaced with a self-pity that had long haunted her since she left her own home.

"I remember, my lord."

"Kaoru-hime, please, let us be friends, like we used to be ten years ago. 'Uncle' will sound so much better with that pretty voice."

Kaoru ignored the request. "The world was easier to bear ten years ago, my lord. I simply wanted to let you know, having arrived today, that I was finally visiting, as per your request. I'd like retreat to my rooms as soon as possible."

The man laughed. It had been long since the last time anyone, other than his apprentice, adopted a tone of voice with him that was anything other than pleasant. "Petulant to the end, my child? Well, this is good. You were always strong-spirited. Very well, I will let you cut short the talk you so dearly owe me and let you rest right this instant on one condition, that you join me for dinner later."

Kaoru Kamiya nodded her head in acceptance, and after he waved his hand at her in dismissal, she bowed deep and left the room without a backward glance.

The man slyly smiled at the turn of events. This could be the very thing he needed to solve that irritating problem he had that morning.

* * *

Kenshin scowled at the scene he walked into at the Great Hall. Surely his patron and master would have told him about this? But no, he was left in ignorance like the rest of the common folk. Despicable. He walked and proceeded to act important, directing the servants in a quiet but succinct voice in decorating the great room, all the while planning in the back of his mind the most subtle way to get his shishou to 'fess up. A party this sudden, and only a day after the shishaku's, was most suspicious indeed.

"Sano, are you sure you know nothing?" Kenshin questioned the young man as he was moving a small coffee table.

"No I don't. Actually I just got back from the slums, and this looks like something that our lord just recently decided on."

"How recently?"

"Today, I think. Though it looks like its been planned for a while." Sanosuke nodded at the expensive new silk that was being used as mere table cloth.

The prospect of a party was always exciting to both of them. Sanosuke Sagara loved the booze and Kenshin Himura loved the women. But this was very strange. It was rare enough that a noble would schedule a large dinner so suddenly, but what truly took the cake was that Hiko never liked parties, and wormed out of any social gatherings whenever possible for a man of his standing. Which of course, caused some social trouble since he was a very important figure, but still, one must do what he can to escape gossiping old ladies…

It was in this train of thought that Kenshin walked into the man in question himself.

"Shishou!? Forigve me, I wasn't thinking—"

"You. Never. Think."

Kenshin snapped silent immediately, mentally berating himself for being so careless.

"Idiot apprentice, where were you last night?"

Kenshin didn't answer, he merely sharpened his look at the tall man looming over his short stature and grimly kept his mouth shut.

"Nothing to say? Shall I answer the question for you then? In this hall full of people and servants?"

"Shishou!!!! I… No –I wasn't anywhere in particular last night."

Hiko fisted both hands in exasperation. Both knew that was a lie, and Kenshin knew that his master knew the truth. They knew also that both were too stubborn to expose themselves to the indecency of quarrelling so outrightly. The city was full of the forbidden and promiscuity, it's not like it was punishable by law. Yet any patron, especially Hiko Seijuro, would be particularly frustrated with someone like Kenshin. Insufferable apprentices caused drastic times. And drastic times… well you know.

Called for drastic measures.

"Himura, you are to present yourself tonight in your best attire. I have something in mind concerning you."

"This party was for me?"

"Of course not. Now go, before I strangle your neck." Hiko Seijuro quickly left the room, but not before berating Sano for the smell of alcohol that drowned his whole person.

* * *

Kaoru scowled the report her maids in waiting gave her. Misao Makimachi quietly summarized the activity in the great hall, the kitchens, and the city in general. All seemed to center around the fact that Hiko was throwing a party that very night.

"Misao-chan, would you mind switching places with me tonight?"

"But princess--"

"I don't think I can manage a large party right now, and I would be most relieved if I can just sit in a simple kimono, like that of a maid's, instead of a grand dress."

"This could irritate the daimyo, Kaoru. He might expose you, seeing as he has seen you already." Megumi Takani started to brush Misao's hair in preparation, leaving Kaoru to her own devices in getting ready. "Besides, Misao has a sore throat and could barely tell that report without her voice cracking."

"It will be like old times then. And anyways he knows me well enough that I would do such a thing in jest, and not in offense. Still, if he kicks me out, the earlier I can go home, ne?"

And it was with this small hope in the ironic that Kaoru and her two maids entered the great hall. Misao in front, with a fan covering half of her face, and the two other girls trailing after her grand dress, one made in Paris. She was garbed in a beautiful green chiffon-layered dress, bedecked with so much lace and numerous pearls, that she immediately caught the attention of the crowd. All other lords and ladies were dressed similarly, some ladies looking more risqué than others.

Misao expertly swept the place with one quick glance and proceeded to enter without hesitation. The daimyo was not yet there.

The doorman took their names and announced them in a strong voice. Kaoru was glad of her decision when she saw the surprised and silent stares of the crowd. Being the second princess was no small thing. Most, if not all, have never seen her before. And if any ever did, it was probably from afar. Switching places was a very good decision indeed.

Kaoru regally held the train of the green dress behind Misao. She quenched her tendency to look around at people and acted like a hand-maid . Megumi was a good anchor to walk with. Though she somewhat towered over the two other girls, she was good at being a maid and hence was invisible to the noble court due to her lack of social standing. Kaoru hoped to succeed in that feat tonight, thinking that it would be curious to hear the small talk concerning her arrival.

Once she made sure that Misao was settled and more than comfortable in her character, she began to make her rounds to the most scandalous and gossipy looking nobles, catching pieces of conversation to muse over with her maids later.

"…She doesn't seem odd…" "So her mother is the youngest sibling of the emperor…" "They were never part of the emperor's court because…" "The parents just wanted a quiet living… the emperor gave them a nice piece of land up north…" "She's quite beautiful, but she must have a horribile disfiguration to be holding her fan that close to her face…" "Maybe her teeth are black" "Ohohohoo!" "I hear she fences, and does martial arts…" "Really? How scandalous! What kind of mother will let her mother learn such brutish arts!" "I hear she still hasn't been declared 'out' yet?" "What!? A beauty like that must have several lovers." "No, her father didn't allow any man to court her. She doesn't care either way, she thinks men are annoying." "How childish!" "What a lonely girl. And to think, she's been orphaned only a couple months ago. How did her parents die?" "Something about the carriage and horses going over a cliff…" "How terrible! Why is she here?" "She's the daimyo's favorite niece I heard." "What? The daimyo has relatives?" "I think she's more like an adopted niece. Remember the daimyo was adopted to the emperor's family a long time ago…" "Yes yes…" "But I hear she hasn't seen much of anyone since they moved up north a decade ago…"

Farther on, Kaoru paused near a group of beautiful ladies, fluttering in their dresses and witty words.  
"Maybe she already has a lover…" "I don't know, second princesses are well protected. Not even Casanova, I think, has even come close…" "Of course not, she's been cooped up in the north while our Casanova has been busy here" "Oh Casanova! Is it true what they say?" "They don't know who he is… he merely shows up in your bedroom." Giggles ensue. "Shh! We might be heard." "It's quite amazing that none of the men know much about him." "He's the best-kept secret of the women of the court I gather, he's bedded all of them I hear." "You too!??!?" "NO! Of course not. Wait… What do you mean 'too'? Are you telling me that—" "They say he has long hair, but are unsure what color it is." "I think its brown, that's how I remember it." "Oh I'm so jealous!" "How does he… you know." More giggles. "Oh quite well. All those rumors about _that_ is true and so much more." "You don't remember how he looks like?" "No it was dark, but I can tell he's handsome." "How!?" "Well he smelled good, for one thing. He has nice cheekbones—" "Listen to her babble about cheekbones! Come on, woman! Tell us what we want to hear" "You act like you haven't been visited before!!!" Gasps and small laughter. "He's handsome. It wasn't dark enough that I couldn't see something of his face. His eyes turn molten gold in the heat of things..." Sighs of melting and slight moans. "Say, I heard the Lady Yumiko had a very strange dream last night…" "Well! I'm keeping my bedroom window unlock." "ME TOO!"

Kaoru was surprised at the sudden unified exclamation and the titters and giggling that followed right after. She merely shook her head at the information that was granted to her and started to walk back towards Misao. Clumsily, she walked into a man no more than some inches taller than her with a long mane of red hair, loosely tied at the nape.

"Oof."

"Ah miss, you should be more careful."

A pair of exquisite purple orbs regarded her carefully. Kaoru had the nagging feeling that those eyes were slowly stripping her of her clothes and skin and bored through to her soul. Thankfully, she was able to shake herself out of this reverie, thinking it mere nonsense, and nodded in courtesy to the man before running towards her group.

Kenshin's attention followed the young maid whom he had, in fact, never seen before. Curious as she was to him, he couldn't keep his attention to one woman for longer than a minute and had, in a short amount of time, forgotten her temporarily. He shifted his attention to his best friend, Sanosuke, who was, in fact, patrolling the dining table with such eagerness, that Kenshin felt it was necessary to save Sano from sure ridicule.

He was in the middle of a very persuasive discussion with his friend when his master finally entered the great hall.

"The Daimyo of the East. Lord Seijuro." There was a loud clapping that stopped only when Seijuro lifted a hand in acknowledgement. He then addressed the court.

"Ladies and lords, welcome to my home. I hope you will enjoy yourselves thoroughly. There is something I would like to address later in the evening, so please stay as long as you can."

With that, Seijuro merely walked into the crowd, which parted respectfully for him, towards a little busy corner that consisted of a young woman who had been the center of much of the discussion of the evening. The great room was silent, almost tense, and seemed to leaned forward in order to hear the exchange between the second princess and the daimyo.

"What is this…" Hiko muttered so lowly that only the ladies he were to address heard him. Finally seeing Kaoru behind the presumed second princess, he laughed loudly, surprising the great hall. Facing Misao completely, he bowed low to the maid in princess's robes. "My lady it is a pleasure to have you here." Seijuro took hold of the hand that was not clutching the fan, and made a big show of lavishing kisses upon it.

"Your lord, the pleasure is mine." A smooth voice emitted from behind the fan. The thick make-up and the seemingly smooth voice betrayed none of Misao's discomfort. Misao bent her knees in a pretty curtsy and remained in curtsy until Seijuro stood straight before she allowed herself to surface. "Thank you for housing me and my own in your palace."

Seijuro kept his attention on Misao and smiled mischieviously. "Your voice has a pretty quality to it, my lady. What say you were I to ask you of a song in proof of your gratitude." The crowd produced a soft laugh and jeers of encouragement.

"I say that you must sing with me as well, my Lord. Your voice is a nice bass and would go well with mine," Kaoru replied beneath unmoving lips, projecting her voice so that it came from Misao, further impressing the daimyo. The crowd, was completely unaware of the ventriloquist act, though was thoroughly pleased with the wit, knowing that the daimyo was fond of song but hated singing himself.

"Perhaps a different time then. I hope you will enjoy your freedom tonight, for tomorrow I will introduce you to the court. After that, I hope you will be unable to cause too much mischief, Kaoru-hime?" Seijuro risked a glance at the supposed maid. "That is a very neat trick you're doing. I hope you will show me how you do it later." And with this dubious conversation at its end, Hiko Seijuro turned to address the crowd. "I will ask any men interested in my niece here to" laughter roared "not tire her today. She might not dance because she has been traveling all week and only arrived this afternoon. She graces us with her presence tonight only because I tricked her." Knowing laughs erupted from the crowd. "Do make it easier on your daimyo to not irk her anymore than necessary, she exacts revenge quite painfully, if I remember correctly."

More laughter ensued, and the daimyo retreated to his throne. Kaoru and her maids were immediately engaged in conversation by the ladies and nobles surrounding them, who were no longer shy due to the daimyo's frank treatment of her. Kaoru was stuck to Misao's side for the rest of the evening, talking through closed lips, irritated more than ever at how easily her uncle made sure she was incapacitated.

At one point in the evening, Megumi was accosted by a drunk man on her way back from fetching one of Kaoru's servants, a valuable footman of hers, nearly 50 years old. The man called Sanosuke Sagara caused so much trouble, that the footman had no choice but challenge him to a duel.

"How dare you, she is a lady of the princess!"

"What kind of lady mouths off like her!"

"Sir, you are drunk. Please move aside before I hurt you." Megumi flipped her hair at him indifferently.

Sanosuke growled at her provoking behavior. The footman took this as a threat and it all went downhill from there.

"I challenge you, sir, to a duel to the death. No man treats a lady like that and lives!"

"No Genzai-san, he's really not worth it. Old man, leave your old-fashioned sense of justice out of this, he's merely drunk ."

But it was too late, for Sanosuke was too proud to decline and the old footman was too angered to acquiesce to Megumi's plea. Thankfully, Kaoru was able to get to them quickly enough to avoid a fight from taking place at the party. In the end, Sagara was dragged out of the room by some guards, and her footman was escorted out as well. It was hard work trying to keep it contained, so she was so thankful for the crowd's sudden distracted silence during one part of the evening. She was so tired that she almost missed the other piece of drama that took place.

"Listen, all of you. This is my apprentice Himura Kenshin. All of you know he has served under me during battle, that he has been part of my throne since he was young. And though it has not been put in paper and pen, all of you know that this man is my adopted son."

Some whispering began at this small piece of information that the daimyo just announced. Kaoru realized that the man whom Seijuro was speaking of was the man she had bumped into earlier. In the light of the crystal, held above the crowd, Kaoru couldn't help but think that he was quite handsome.

"Thus it pleases me to announce that I have named Kenshin my heir…" Hiko Seijuro took out his sword from his side. "Kneel, idiot," Seijuro muttered. A very surprised Kenshin took to his knee in front of his master, still unsure of his own reaction to this announcement. He knew it was coming, but this was too much of a surprise. Still, it sort of made sense. It would definitely explain the sudden party, that was probably prepared months before right underneath his nose. It also explained the irritability of his shishou that morning… wait. No it didn't.

After being hit twice with the sword, he stood and the crowd cheered appreciatively. Kenshin bowed to the crowd beside Hiko Seijuro. He then turned towards his master, now adoptive father, to say thank you in the way of old.

"Father, thank you. How may I prove my loyalty to your throne and to our bond?"

Hiko smiled wistfully. He didn't like boxing Kenshin in, but this was the only way.

"My son, I am getting old and have been tired far longer than I care to be. I would like to bestow upon you my throne on your 28th birthday next year. But before then, I require proof that I am leaving my reign in capable hands. Thus I give you this ultimatum. In one year, you are to be engaged to a woman of great leadership and impeccable character. You will be married on your coronation day. "

Nothing but his eyes could betray the sudden outburst of warring in Kenshin's mind. Kenshin took his father's hand and touched his forehead to it in allegiance. He declared his acceptance, but kept his eyes on the floor. The crowd was ignorant of the tension in his actions and Seijuro was engaged and torn away from the Kenshin by the throne's advisors.

In search for some relief to the heaviness that took hold of his chest, his stormy purple eyes found a pair of bright blue orbs that, though verily against his will, seemed to bore into his soul with so much undeserved sympathy. He tore his gaze away but immediately regretted it. When he looked up again to determine whose eyes he spent an eternity gazing into, he felt his heart ache for he could not find them again.

"Maybe I was mistaken..." Kenshin muttered to himself as he excused himself from the party to find his drunk friend.

* * *

Please review. Okay? Okay.


End file.
